


risque

by chickennezal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lemon, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennezal/pseuds/chickennezal
Summary: a night at training camp, and you’re the only ones awake.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	risque

“ah—taich—“

kawanishi palms your mouth before any more of your moans wake someone up.

“you’ll wake up goshiki again.” it comes out barely above a whisper, his lazy raspy voice enough to make your insides do a somersault.

beneath thin blankets, you lay sprawled on your side, shorts and panties pulled down to your knees as he fucks the filthy mess of fluids between your thighs. you wonder if anyone in this cramped room is awake enough to hear the moistness coming from the junction of your hips, though too lost in pleasure to actually care if someone did.

“taichi.. p-put it in.”

“not yet,” he whispers, languidly brushing his tip and smearing pre-cum along your slit. you whine into his hand, feeling your patience trickle away with each passing second his cock lingers at your entrance. it’s sweet, unholy torture to the highest degree, and at that last stroke against your clit, it’s game over. you start to shift your hips, soak in the way his breath hitches as you burry a few inches of him inside you without any warning.

“fuck—couldn’t you wait—“

“no.” and as if to prove your point, you push yourself all the way to the base of his cock and, holy shit, his size feels so fucking nice. kawanishi lets out a sharp hiss, twitching against your walls as he recovers from the sudden flush of pleasure.

“what the hell,” he pants weakly into your ear. “ever heard of foreplay?”

“not a fan.”

the next thing you know you’re lying on your stomach, trapped between his limbs as he hovers above you, his pelvis mercilessly clapping and slamming into your ass with every thrust. nothing rouses you more than when he breaks out of his usual stoic self, all riled up and hungry to render you a whimpering mess.

“you’re being such a pain lately,” he manages to say between shaky breaths.

“idiot.” the insult comes out weak against your desperate tone. “i can’t help getting horny when you’re always looking so f-fucking—so fucking hot.”

the athlete hooks an arm around your waist and pulls you flush against him, both of you now on your knees with the blanket pooling at your ankles and your lower halves exposed—his slick cum-coated cock drilling into your pussy: now open for viewing to a sleeping (or half-sleeping) audience.

you hear him sigh before brushing his tongue along the cave of your ear. “hope your pussy sleeps well tonight with all my cum inside it.”

fuck, your legs have never lost balance so fast until this moment.

“taichi. y/n.”

you both freeze in spot, all air escaping your lungs at the sound of that cold and cutting voice, captain—

shirabu’s.

“i’m gonna wake up in five hours convincing myself this is just some poorly conjured wet dream. do me a favor and play along with it.”


End file.
